The present invention relates to a system that embodies a total body fitness machine, otherwise known as a versatile glute ham system, for the personal use either at home, at the office or at the gym that performs the general function as a glute ham machine but also allows for several additional exercises to enable the user to strengthen a vast array of muscle groups.
Home fitness machines are common place in the home or small office settings. Many are large, bulky and expensive. A typical home fitness machine that leverages weights and pulleys such as the Powerline Home Gym has a limited range of uses, is difficult to assemble and can be very heavy. Other home fitness machines such as the Soloflex or Bowflex home gyms leverage a plurality weight straps to increase or decrease resistance to the user. These machines take up a lot of space, are not collapsible and are difficult to transport.
A smaller piece of fitness equipment that is frequently found in work out centers is a machine called the glute ham machine (referred to as the traditional glute ham machine). The traditional glute ham machine is compact, but very one dimensional. Just as the name suggests, the traditional glute ham machine is designed to work the gluteus maximus (or butt), hamstrings and general core muscle groups. However, the traditional glute ham machine does not adjust its resistance arm and its center pad in an angular motion and thus, limits the potential of the traditional glute ham machine. This limitation restricts the user to perform only one exercise on the machine which requires home and small office users to purchase additional work out equipment to work other muscle groups. Moreover, the lack of an angular motion of a resistance arm and a center pad for adjustment restricts the ability to enhance the workout routine by limiting the resistance required to do various exercises. Furthermore, the lack of an angular motion for adjustment of the resistance arm and the center pad inhibits the traditional glute ham machine to be stored easily if desired by the user so that space on the floor can remain free for other uses when the traditional glute ham machine is not being used.
Additional potential is lost with the traditional glute ham machine because it lacks innovative additions that can make the traditional glute ham machine multi-dimensional. The traditional glute ham machine does not employ connector points to allow for the connection of rubber resistance tubes with grips, connection handles, a straight bar, triceps rope, a jump belt, and foot harnesses (referred hereinafter as rubber tubes with grips) so that upper and lower body muscles can be strengthened such as the biceps, triceps, back and shoulder muscles. Furthermore, the ankle pads on the resistance arms extend the length of the resistance arms preventing the use of the resistance arms for additional exercises such as push-ups. The lack of these innovative additions prevents the traditional glute ham machine from being widely adopted for home or small office use because a full body work out cannot be achieved.
Thus, there is a need for a versatile glute ham system that is versatile to allow for multiple types of exercises beyond the exercises enabled by the traditional glute ham machine that works primarily the gluteus maximus and hamstrings muscles. There is also a need for a versatile glute ham system that is capable of adjusting for storage and resistance purposes. Furthermore, there is a need for a versatile glute ham system that is provided with innovative additions that can accommodate rubber tubes with grips, resistance bands, or allow for push-ups to enhance the work out experience with the versatile glute ham system.